Sworn Vow
by NaLu.Fan24
Summary: In times of war between mankind and dragons only the rulers of the stars, also know as celestial beings, could stop it. They did a marriage between celestial beings and dragons as a truce to keep peace between everyone but that soon ended. Now the faith of the world hangs in the balance and is counting on a blond celestial mage and a pink haired dragon slayer. I'm bad at summaries
1. Introduction

**Hey there!**

 **I know, I know Y'all are probably mad because I haven't update in awhile but here is the edited version of the first chapter/intro because I realized a lot of mistakes so I did it over again. Also the rating will be T until decided otherwise or it may not change, who knows. It also might be slightly confusing, just heads ups for those who haven't read this yet and sorry to those who have.**

 **So I hope you like this edited version better and I will be updating again but slowly.**

 **Without further ado, you may begin reading!**

* * *

Dragons ruled the land, ruling over the people for hundreds of years, treating the humans terribly and making the people angry.

There were Seven Kingdoms for seven different dragon races:

The Fire Kingdom was ruled by King Igneel, a kind hearted dragon that liked humans more than most dragons should. He treated his people with kindness, never letting any harm come to them, but he never interacted with them staying at a safe distance not wanting to grow too attached.

The Earth Kingdom was ruled by King Kaio and his Queen, Marisa, they had a son named Kyle. They were kind but their son was short tempered and easily made upset. Kyle treated the villagers horribly whenever he went to the village, making sure to install fear among them.

The Sky Kingdom was ruled by King Razel and Queen Rachel, they treated their people how most Kings and Queens are supposed to treat their people, like commoners. They didn't like how the humans disrespected them in the past or how they declared war on them. So they allowed their people to be harmed and made them work for their lives.

The Iron Kingdom was ruled by King Tachizu and Queen Mizuki, she loved her kingdom and could never harm them or let harm come to them. Tachizu, the king, didn't like her being kind to them, always telling her to stay away from them, but she never listens and goes to the village when he isn't around to keep him from rampaging.

The Sun Kingdom was ruled by King Rizu and Queen Elizabeth, they gave their people what they needed but never interacted with them. Their daughter Melanie, however, always went to the village to make sure the people were doing well and not being harmed in any way.

The Shadow Kingdom was ruled by King Jasper, he stayed away from his people not interfering or communicating with them and let them fend for themselves. He wasn't like most dragons since he liked to stay in his type of element, which is the shadows, where he rules his people.

The Light Kingdom was ruled by King Luxar and Queen Lumaria, they cared for their people but they never grew too close or interacted with them for fear of dishonoring their dragon race.

The people, from the kingdoms that got treated horribly, disliked the fact that they were being ruled by dragons, 'beast without brains' some would say and some feared to speak out of line because they didn't want to face the wrath of one of the seven dragon kingdoms King or Queen. The ones that wanted to be ruled by humans or not be ruled at all, declared war and said they wouldn't stop until the dragons were wiped out but they couldn't put a dent on their thick scales, let alone pierce through it.

They fought for years and the humans always tried to develop new ways to destroy the dragons once and for all. Then _they_ came, the Children of the Stars. They were tired of the fighting and wanted all of them to be at peace together again but the humans wouldn't allow it, refusing to be ruled by beast. They decided to make an agreement that stated there was to be a marriage between the daughters of the Children of the Stars, since they were close to human, and the sons of the Dragons. It took two years for them to make the agreement and for 200 years there was peace again but not for long. Someone made a grave mistake and disobeyed that agreement leading everything, once again, into chaos.

One of the Star Children didn't want to marry a man she did not love but for the sake of peace she would gladly marry someone she did not know, at least, that's what she thought. She went to the village just below the castle and explored everything from the villagers to the food, and everything else she could before the ceremony that would announce her engagement with the Earth Dragon's son until the ceremony that takes places in two months that would make her his wife.

One day, though, she went to the forest that was surrounding the village and stumbled upon a waterfall that ended in the lake. It was so beautiful that she didn't notice anyone else there, distracted by its beauty. Taking off her flats, she sat down on the side, putting her foot in the water to test how it felt when there was a noise behind her. Startled she got up too quickly making her lose her balance. As she was about to fall in, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, making her stumble into a very hard yet soft surface. She opened her eyes and stared at the surface her forehead was resting on before she realized it was actually someone's chest and felt the weight of the arm wrapped around her waist. Just when she was about to start panicking, the stranger let go and stepped back, giving her some room.

She finally looked up and saw a young man that looked a year or two older than her. He had black hair that was kind of spiky but mostly flat, he had blue eyes that stared at her, his nose looked slightly crooked, his lips were chapped, he wore villagers clothing and was bare foot. She realized that she was staring at him and quickly looked away, a blush of embarrassment spread on her cheeks. Then she realized he was the one that saved her and was going to say thank you when she noticed that his eyes shone with amusement, he probably noticed her embarrassment, she quickly turned around and stared at the waterfall, again, in fascination.

"Thank you," she said after awhile and turned back, when her blush cooled down, to see him still staring at her "you saved my life."

"Your welcome," he replied, his voice deep but soft "I'm glad I could help."

"What's your name?" She asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Nathan," He answered then asked "what's yours?"

"Rosaline Clare, one of the Children of the Stars" she answered having no reason to lie since they would be announcing the engagement soon.

"Oh" He replied, this time standing next to her.

"Yeah," she chuckled but no humor was in it.

"So you're going to marry the Earth Dragon's son," he questioned, more like stated.

"Yes," she replied staring at the water, the sun making it sparkle like crystals.

"Why are you outside of the castle without any bodyguards then?"

"I snuck out."

"Why?"

"I guess because I want to explore the village before I'm married to someone I don't even love and confined in the castle," she answered truthfully.

"Oh," was all he could say, again, he didn't know what else to say.

They sat there for some time, talking and staring at the lake and waterfall. The sun began to set but neither of them wanted to leave. When the sun finally set, the sky was full of stars that looked so beautiful from where they sat. Nathan laid down and stared at the sky before looking over at Rose, seeing that she laid down as well. Something about her intrigued him just like the stars did, and not because she was a Star Child. She looked beautiful to him, for the first time he felt like he was in love but knew that a royal couldn't marry a villager especially a Star Child because of the agreement 200 years ago. His parents always told him the history but he never paid much attention to it, thinking that it would never matter to him.

He realized he was staring and that she was looking back at him, he looked away and blushed in embarrassment, just like she did when he caught her staring at him. She laughed and he thought she had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, and he faced her again, grinning. They went back to star gazing and soon fell asleep, feeling peaceful, together, near that lake and waterfall. After that day, they started seeing each other more, her hiding after the engagement was announced, always meeting at the same spot and she'd sometimes sneak food out when she can and bring it with her to have little picnics. This went on for a whole month, his feelings growing as well as hers.

So soon, he told her he loved her and she returned his feelings, knowing the consequences but wanting to be together, he asked her to run away with him so they can be happy together, she agreed and they left that night to another village in a neutral part of the land that no one rules, yet. Everyone soon got word that the Star Child, the bride to the son of the Earth Kingdom, Rosaline Clare, was missing. They gave her description so that people knew what she looked like. She cut her hair and changed her name to Erika knowing it wouldn't hide much of her identity because of the color of her hair but they tried anyway to hide in villages, staying for a week before moving to the next.

Months passed, Nathan and Rose kept moving as dragons from the Earth Kingdom, came to search the villages, seeing if they could catch her scent because of their heightened sense of smell, they would be able to sniff her out. So they went to a village that was separated from the Kingdoms more than the other neutral areas, and they settled there. He asked her to marry him and she said 'yes'. They eloped that night expressing their passion to one another. A few days later she got sick and he took her to the village doctor, with the little medical equipment they had, the doctor was able to announce her pregnant and they were afraid yet so happy. After they married a month later, they waited for their baby's arrival. Just like that, eight months passed in a flash, but the day the baby was due, was the day that their happiness shattered.

They heard that the dragons finally caught her scent and were coming, so they acted quickly, packing clothes for the baby, that Rose learned how to make during the nine months she was pregnant, and Rose packed the keys, that were passed down from her family before writing a letter explaining everything to her descendant. They went to another villagers, an old kid lady that helped them when they first arrived to the village, and asked if she could keep their baby safe, she agreed because she knew the true identity of Rose and the consequences that would befall the baby if found. Rose gave her the letter saying that she should give it to her daughter to pass down until it's time for the right one to open it, saying that the seal would glow when the time came. They thanked her and said goodbye one last time before leaving.

Nathan and Rose went back home and waited there because they knew it was already to late for them to run, they told each other 'I love you' one last time before the door was kicked in. A powerful force of energy could be felt when the prince of the Earth Kingdom walked in. When he saw them together, his eyes turned gold with rage. He ordered the guards to take Nathan away and Rose pleaded saying that she would do anything as long as Nathan was left alone but Kyle just looked at her and smacked her with enough force to send her across the room, he told her the damage was already done.

Her parents were there but they shook their heads in disappointment, her sister stood there beside them, looking at her with so many emotions. They took them back to the Earth Kingdom and executed them. In the prince's rage he destroyed the village and waged war against humans once again, ending the 200 year long peace.

The King of the Fire Kingdom, Igneel, left his palace when everything fell into chaos, searching for an answer to end this war. During the years he was traveling, he stumbled upon a kid with pink hair like cherry blossoms.

"Hey, kid" He called and the boy jumped, startled and turned around before shaking in fear. Igneel turned into his human form and approached the scared child.

"Eep!" The boy squeaked "W-w-what do y-y-ou w-want?"

"How would you like to learn magic?" Igneel asked before grinning and showing his off his canines.

* * *

 **The End of Chapter One**

 **I know it explains nothing about the other dragons andthat's the confusing part so later it will all be cleared up when I tell you more about the dragons.**

 **Ja-ne~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is another edited version of chapter 2 of 'My Duty and My Love'**

 **You may begin reading~**

* * *

Somewhere in a dense forest, in the middle of a large clearing, were two very odd companions. One was a small blue cat and the other was a cherry blossom haired teenage boy, who looked to be hanging upside down.

"Ne, ne Natsu," a small voice rang with curiosity from the blue haired cat flying overhead with a green sack on his back, his tailing twitching, swaying back and forth.

"Yeah Happy," a deeper voice said, coming from the boy with cherry blossom hair and a white checkered scarf wrapped around his neck, he wore an open vest, that showed his broad chest and abdomen, with gold lining around it, white trousers and dark blue sandals.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, watching his friend in curiosity and question as he stopped what he was doing and went to do something different.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Happy? I'm training," Natsu replied, he was upside down on one hand that was holding all his weight while his other hand was behind his back "I need my body strength not just my magic because not all my opponents are going to be magic users."

"Well, that makes sense," Happy admitted before continuing to watch his friend before getting bored and pulling out a fish to munch on.

After the conversation, they stayed there until it was almost dark out, the descending sun leaving orange and pink color scattered across the sky. Natsu finally stopped his training and turned towards his friend.

"Hey Happy," Natsu called to his flying blue cat companion "why don't we go get something to eat before going."

"Aye sir," Happy cheered before following his pink haired companion out of the forest and onto the streets of the village.

* * *

"Miss Lucy!~" an old woman called out, her dark purple hair, with greying strands, tied behind her head in a tight bun and her attire was a maid outfit. The old maid was running trying to find the one called Lucy.

"Oh, Spetto-san," a voice said as the maid came to a stop, the voice belonging to a blond haired beauty. Her blond hair, that always looks golden, sat in an elegant bun on top of her head, and her body, that catches the eyes of all the men because of her curvaceous form and big bust, was adorned by an elegant gown.

"Miss Lucy," Spetto said as she catches her breath "your father asked to see you."

"Oh," she replied shortly before looking down. Her father rarely asked for her ever since her mother passed away, Spetto looked at her with understanding and sadness.

"Come," Spetto beckoned and waited until the young lady was following her before leading her to her father's study, which is basically his room, since he never leaves.

Lucy followed Spetto quietly debating why her father wants to talk to her. 'Why? Why after all this time?' she thought. They made it to her father's room/study and she knocked on the door as Spetto left. Opening the door when she heard a faint 'come in' from the inside. She saw her father at the back of the room standing in front of a floor to ceiling window dressed in a suit like always. She walked forward until she was in front of his desk before he turned around and faced her, gesturing for her to sit which she hesitantly did as he took a seat in his chair behind his desk.

"Lucy," his voice rumbled deeply before he sighed "I have arranged for you to get married."

"W-what? W...but," she stumbled over her words trying to make sense of what was going on.

"This isn't up for discussion," her father cut her off "you will marry and that's final."

Lucy stared in shock her mind clouded by disbelief that her father would actually do this to her and without really thinking, she ran away and ignored her father's calls to come back. No! They would only talk about her forced marriage that would be happening. She expected this to happen one day because of the fact that he's part of the nobility that serves one of the Seven Dragon Kings, the Light Dragon, but she didn't want it to happen now and without her consent.

She got to her room and closed the door leaning against it before straitening up, finally coming to a decision. She gabbed the keys her mother had left her before she died, and grabbed a bag, packing the villagers clothing she had from when she snuck out to the village from time to time, putting the keys at the bottom of the sack. She then came across something she almost forgot about over the years, her mother's letter that was also given to her when she was given the keys. She picked it up and examined it like she used to as a child, running her finger over the seal before putting it in her bag, also grabbing a sack of money that she also had for whenever she snuck out to the village, before heading to the room door.

She looked back before opening the door, walking out of the bedroom, and not looking back when she closed the door or when she started walking to the front door of the manor. Before leaving through the door, she paused and faced the house she once called home. Examining everything that she has been around ever since she was a child, the place that held so many happy memories once upon a time. Lucy smiled sadly before finally walking out and heading towards the village at the bottom of the hill. She looked around glad that she put on the villagers outfit before leaving the forest that separated the manor and village. She was hiding her hair from view under a scarf, that was wrapped completely around her head keeping it away from the prying eyes of the people that would normally be able to recognize her, but a few pieces betrayed her and stuck out but not enough to be noticeable, hopefully.

There were a lot of villagers out right now meaning that the remaining participants from the war have finally arrived making everyone celebrate the return of their friends and family members even if it was for a short time. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the war was going to plague this village once again after having been left out of the disaster that roamed in other towns. After the incident with the Star Child that disobeyed the agreement between the dragons and humans, 150 years ago, the war had moved all over Earthland. Dragons fought humans as well as dragons because there were some dragons that loved and cared for the humans so they had to pick a side, every dragon fought except for one, the Fire Dragon King that disappeared when the war started and four other unknown dragons.

She entered a pub and asked for a backroom to stay the night, handing the money to the man at the bar who handed her a key with a number, before making it to the back and entering the small room she would be staying in for the night. Looking around the dust filled room, she spotted an old broken down wooden bedside table, that sat beside the small sized bed in the corner of the room.

She set her bag down and grabbed some coins before heading back out, closing the door firmly, before locking it and headed back to the front of the pub to get some food since she was hungry. Finding a vacant table in the back of the room away from everybody she made her way there, taking a seat by the wall where she faced the whole room. A boy came and asked what she would like and she told him a glass of water and biscuits, and she watched as he scurried away to the bar.

"Hey missy~!" A gruff voice said drunkly, making her slightly jump in surprise and look at the source of that voice. A man in his late thirties, he had broad shoulders but was slightly chubby around his waist, his hair a mud color. He stood there in front of her table, looking down at her with something that made her shiver in disgust, lust.

"Yes?" She asked politely making a forced smile that probably looked more like a grimace but she didn't want to start trouble with this man.

"Why don't you join me?" he suggested a little slurred "it isn't right for a little lady like you to be alone."

"I'm fine," she replied shortly, hoping he would leave but luck wasn't on her side when she saw him lean over the table.

"Oh, come on~" he dragged out before taking hold of her arm in a painful grip.

"Stop, I said I'm fine!" She said a little too loudly and grabbed the attention of half the people around them but none of them stopped the man.

"Stop fighting and come with me," he said, his voice slightly laced with anger but Lucy kept trying to yank her arm out of his tight grip, it was useless though because he was stronger.

"Please, let me go," she whimpered in pain as he tightened his grip still trying to stop him from pulling her along with him.

"No~," he slurred before he started to drag her again, making it halfway towards the entrance when he suddenly stopped making Lucy almost bump into his back.

"Let her go," A voice said loud enough to be heard over the loud racket and making everyone in the bar go silent. Lucy tried to look around the big man in front of her but it was hard. She silently thanked whoever stopped this man.

"Move kid," he responded back "before you get hurt."

"Not until you let her go," the voice said once again.

"Well," the man said irritated and tugged Lucy in front of him "I didn't let her go, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kick your ass," the boy replied and now Lucy got a glimpse of him and was very shocked to say the least. He had pink hair like cherry blossoms, a white scarf wrapped around his neck that had black lines running through the white to make it look like scales, an open vest that showed off his chest and abdomen, with gold lining around it, white trousers and dark blue sandals. On top of his head was a small blue cat that seemed to be sleeping there.

"Hahahahaha," the man laughed out loud before saying "yeah right, come on then, kid."

The boy walked over slowly, cracking his knuckles before standing right in front of the man. It happened so fast, the man barely had any time to react before a fist connected with his face making him loosen his grip on Lucy before the young man kicked him in the stomach making him fly across the room, hitting the back wall of the bar. Lucy gaped in amazement as did everyone else before they quickly lost interest and went back to what they were doing. The boy looked down at her with concern before flashing her a toothy grin once he was sure she was alright.

"T-thank you," Lucy said loud enough for him to hear, still slightly shocked at what just happened.

"Your welcome," he replied nonchalantly with the same toothy grin.

"Please let me repay you by letting you accompany me," she suggested using the manners she was taught as a child growing up and pointed towards her table and turned back around only to be surprised by the boy when he hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed excitedly, before he realized what he just did and backed away from her, a blush of embarrassment spread across his face "oh...um, sorry, I'm just really hungry and I didn't have any money left so I'm just really grateful."

"N-no problem," she squeaked out, feeling the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, with curiousity in his voice.

"Lucy, Lucy He- just Lucy," she replied and silently scolded herself for almost telling him her last name.

"Oh, my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," he said with that same grin he had on earlier.

* * *

 **I'm done with this chapter!**

 **If there are any mistakes please inform me so that I will be able to edit and make it a better story for you to read. Sorry for the poor descriptions and all that.**

 **If you have any questions just ask and I will do my best to answer them!**

 **Read!**

 **Comment!**

 **Vote!**

 **Share!**

 **Ja-ne~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Begin~**

* * *

 **Natsu's P.o.V**

"Stop, I said I'm fine!" I heard a voice sound out nearby and stopped in front of the pub trying to find the voice.

"Stop fighting and come with me," a voice said, 'a man' I thought as I singled out the conversation, his voice slightly laced with anger.

"Please, let me go," a girl whimpered in pain, my fist clenched, and I made my way to the entrance.

"No~," the man slurred before he started to drag her, making it halfway before I blocked him.

"Let her go," I said loud enough to be heard over the loud racket and making everyone in the bar go silent as the man stopped.

"Move kid," he responded back "before ya get hurt."

"Not until you let her go," I said once again, irritation and annoyance flowing through me when he called me kid.

"Well," the man said irritated and tugged the girl in front of him letting me get a better look at her and I gritted my teeth at her scared expression 'disgusting bastard' "I didn't let her go, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make you," I replied, looking him strait in the eyes.

"Hahahahaha," the man laughed out loud before saying "yeah right, come on then, kid."

'He must be really drunk, piece of cake then,' I thought as I walked over slowly, cracking my knuckles, before standing right in front of the perverted drunk. The man barely had any time to react before my fist connected with his face, making him loosen his grip on the girl, before I kicked him in the stomach sending him flying across the room, hitting the back wall of the bar. 'Yup, piece of cake' I looked down at her with concern before flashing her a toothy grin once I was sure she was alright.

"T-thank you," she said loud enough for me to hear, still probably shocked at what just happened.

"Your welcome," I replied nonchalantly with the same toothy grin.

"Please let me repay you by letting you accompany me," she suggested as she pointed towards her table and before I could think much of my actions, I hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed excitedly, before I realized what I just did and backed away from her, a blush of embarrassment spread across my face "oh...um, sorry, I'm just really hungry and I didn't have enough money left so I'm just really grateful."

"N-no problem," she squeaked out, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"What's your name?" I asked, with curiousity taking control, my embarrassment forgotten.

"Lucy, Lucy He- just Lucy," she replied and looked like she was scolding herself for almost telling me something.

"Oh, my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," I said with a grin.

We made our way to the table and sat down, Happy made himself comfortable on my head again and a boy with black hair came to ask what we wanted to eat. He had a scar on the side of his face that went from the bottom of his right ear to the tip of his mouth, and green eyes. His features looked slightly familiar but I didn't know from where so I shook the feeling away.

I ordered a lot and had to stop myself from asking for fire when I remembered that I was supposed to keep that fact hidden until I reached the Fire Kingdom but I don't know why. Lucy had ordered a drink of water earlier, I noticed, so she didn't order anything else. The boy nodded, after I finished my order, before leaving and repeating the order to the man at the bar. I turned to Lucy, who was looking around warily, making me confused for a bit before I realized it was because of that man from earlier.

"Hey," I called trying to distract her from thinking like that and it seemed to have worked since she looked at me curiously "Why are you covering your hair?"

"Oh um, well I just decided to cover it," she explained lamely but also nervously, putting her hands to her head and it was almost like she was making sure the hood was still there before sighing in relief quietly but I was still able to hear it.

"Okay," I say suspiously but decided to leave it alone for now since I have some secrets, too.

"So, Natsu, what made you stand up for me, a stranger?" she asked and I paused unsure of what to say.

Why did I help her? I looked at her to find her staring at me, curiousity danced in her beautiful brown eyes, 'wait beautiful?!'. I turned my head to the side and looked around for awhile trying to make my slowly appearing blush disappear.

"Oh... well I guess I didn't want to leave a young lady to the hands of a perverted old man," I answered honestly as I turned back to look at her using some of the manners my father had drilled into my head, almost literally, I shivered as chills ran down my back from the memories.

"Oh," she replied and opened her mouth once more but before she could speak the boy from earlier came back with my food, setting it down in front of me before I immediately dug into the deliciously cooked food.

"So where do you come from?" She asked fiddling with her cup of water.

"I came from a village on the outskirts of the Sun Kingdom and right now I'm traveling," I replied, after I swallowed my food, partially lying, what I said about traveling was true though "what about you?"

"Well I'm not sure, I don't really have a specific destination, I'm just traveling for now I guess," she replied unsure. I thought for a while before coming to a conclusion that may end up being trouble in the end but it's worth it.

"Well since you don't know where you're going, why don't you come with me and my buddy Happy?" I asked and pointed at Happy, who decided it was time to eat and was munching on a fish that magically appeared, don't ask me, I don't know either.

I was a little hopeful because years of traveling with only myself and a cat, sorry Happy, as a companion does get boring, except for when you meet new people along the way.

"Well I don't know," she looked unsure and I could see she was trying to see if she could trust me and I didn't blame her, I mean a guy did just try to kidnap her but I felt like it was something more than that or maybe I'm wrong.

"You don't have to, I was just saying since you don't know where to go and all, you could join me," I explain quickly so she doesn't think she needs to come or anything "if you want, you could think about it and meet me at the entrance to the forest before nightfall."

"Okay… I'll think about it," she said after a while of contemplating.

"Great," I said grinning and went back to eating my food before it gets any colder.

"Alright," she answered smiling a little and we started talking about the random things from our past. I told her about some of my adventures and the people I met and she told me about her good memories with her mother. I finished my food and started to get up.

"I guess I'll get going," I said as I grab my bag and place it on my shoulders. I turned around and grinned "I'll be at the entrance of the forest waiting if you accept to join me and Happy."

"Okay" she smiled, I returned it before I turned around and made my way out of there.

 **Lucy's P.o.V~**

As I watched him leave, I thought about what he offered. Could I really leave this village? The place where I was born and where my mother was buried? Then I realize something, this village is just a reminder that my father can find me easily here, if he's even looking for me right now. So I made up my mind, I will journey with this stranger, who I know a little more about, until the time is right for me to go on my own.

I got up from my table, leaving a few gold coins to pay for the meal, before heading to the back and unlocked the door to the room I was going to stay at. Grabbing my pack and closing the door behind me as I headed to the front and handed the key to the boy that had been taking orders previously.

Once I stepped out of the pub, I made my way down the dirt roads and watched people shuffle on past, the small town still crowded. I weaved my way through trying not to bump into the others passing by me going the opposite direction. I headed to one of my favorite shops in town, if I was going to travel I might as well buy extra clothes and a few old books from a worn down book store, and some food. By the time I was done getting everything I needed for the journey it was already almost nightfall and I started down the path to the exit of the town.

Walking through the village felt different somehow, like if this was the first time I saw it and the last time but I guess that's natural seeing as I was never really allowed to explore the village much and now I'm leaving and I don't know how long I'll be gone. Up ahead I see the exit, the forest ten feet away, so I stop and turn gazing at everything for the last time, at least for now. I see the children laughing and their parents watching over them with smiles on there faces before I look at the manor glowing under the sun's rays.

She smiled sadly one last time before turning towards the exit and the forest that has her escape or her doom. Walking out of the village, she spotted his hair before she actually saw him and like if he sensed her presence or something, he turned around with a big grin. On his head sat the blue cat, Happy, that probably decided to take a nap on Natsu's cherry blossom colored locks.

"So you decided to join Happy and me," he exclaimed excitedly "awesome!"

"Yes, I thought 'why not go on a journey could be fun' so here I am," I explained.

"Yay! Now it's going to be twice as fun with you around," he cheered.

I blushed and looked away embarrassed by the comment. When a had appeared in front of me.

"Come on Lucy, let's go on a journey," he said enthusiastically, his hand waiting in front of him and I smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, FINALLY!0**

 **Yay! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the OOCness!**

 **Done!**

 **じゃ** **-** **ね**


End file.
